The Amazing World of Kathy and Kim
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: When Gumball's cousins come for a visit, something is after them and can kill them all. Based on the 4 OCs by Austin Steely
1. A Small Reunion

The Story Of "The Amazing World Of Kathy And Kim."

**This Story Is Placed As A FanFiction For The Amazing World Of Gumball And As A Request.**

**Hello, My Name Is EvelioandZgroup. Now This Is A Request From A Guest by The Name "Austin Steely." Austin Asked Me If I Could Use Some Of His OCs On One Of My Stories. I Told Him About The OCs Of What Kind. He Told Me That They Are Gumball's Identical Cousin, Whose Is A Female And Her Sister, Who Is Somewhat Similar To Darwin. Though I Had To Be Honest, I Couldn't Find A Story That I Could Use Them As A Cameo, But A Really Good Idea Came To Me, "Why Not Make Theses OC Have Their Own Story?" So I Accepted, Then Told Me About Their OC Boyfriends, So I Thought, They May Come In Handy, So I Decided Yes With Them Too. Then When Austin Stopped Reviewing For Some Time, I Sort Of Let This Story Slide And Have Not Gotten Back, But Then Remembered About The Story And I Realized That The Story is A Good One, So I Decided To Come Back To It Immediately, So Here It Is. Enjoy And Special Thanks To Austin Steely For The OCs And I Hope You Like Them As Well.**

It was an ordinary summer day like any other; the sky was blue, children playing on the streets, no one really caring about the consequences of their actions, and not having to worry about school. For Gumball, that's a different story since the story I will tell is what something I call love and retribution for someone that isn't Gumball, but means to him as much as anyone else that can possibly do this kind of harm.

The day was a normal Saturday in the summer. Gumball was awake and excited for a certain reason. Ever heard the thing called "Family Reunion"? Well for Gumball, it was the return of his 2 cousins that he hasn't seen for such a long time. When his alarm woke him up at 7:00 A.M., he opened his get up and jumped out of his bed and went straight to his drawer. He grabbed the knobs as quickly as he could and was extremely nervous since he wanted to make a good impression. He looked and couldn't decide on wearing, but since he was nervous, he didn't realize at the time that he wears the same clothes every day.

He grabbed his black pants and his sweater. He put both of his legs, but didn't pull them up as he was busy putting on his sweater, the same time. He struggled and started to jump and then tripped and fell to his bed and got his sweater on and then he buckled his pants then he up and looked for his belt, but before he did, he put on snooze on his alarm clock since he forgot. And he looked, then he went out his room and rushed, but he forgot to zip and but his button that closed the belt and as a result, he they fell down and he tripped and fell down the stairs.

As he fell head to butt, down the stairs and then fell to the last step and received a face plant, but he looked up and you can see him already hurt by his face. He saw on the couch that there was his belt on the top of it. "Oh, there it is." Said Gumball as he got up and walked to the couch and grabbed his belt. He later got it around his belt and saw that it was 7:05 A.M.; he realized that he has about 25 minutes until his cousins come over.

He then decided to go outside and wait. As he ran out the door and sat on the stairs to the entrance. As he waits, he wonders if everything would go as planned. Even though he hasn't seen his cousins in such a long time, he doesn't know if they would make a good impression.

-A Couple Minutes Later-

Gumball was waiting outside, patiently for his cousins to arrive but it seemed like minutes turned into hours into days. He felt like he was in a bit of a roller coaster that wouldn't stop, no matter what. Then Penny was walking by towards his house and she turned and saw Gumball by his porch. She decided to walk up to him. "Hey Gumball." Said Penny, while walking towards him. Gumball looked up and said hi back to her, but wasn't like a shy or stuttering voice.

"What are you doing?" Asked Penny, wondering why he was sitting outside in the morning, all alone. "Well it's a long story, but to make it short. I'm waiting for my cousins that are coming to my house and I haven't seen them since I was 6." Said Gumball, trying to see if he had proved his point. "Well, what do they look like?" Said Penny, trying to make conversation.

Gumball thought about it for a while, then he reached into his pocket and took out his wallet and in there he took out a picture and handed it to Penny. She grabbed it and she saw in the picture was Gumball when he was 5 and there was Darwin when he was 3 and also that was the time that he was able to sprout out legs, so he was in it. There were also two girls in there, so they were his cousins. One was 7 and was a sky blue cat that with Gumball. Another was an orange fish like Darwin, but was 5, like Gumball.

The picture showed them as kids and it was Christmas morning and they were all hugging each other, though it was the last picture that was taken since he last seen her. Penny couldn't help but feel like that it was the last one as well. "She looks just like you, but as a girl." Said Penny, while giving back the photo. Gumball grabbed the photo and placed it back into his wallet.

"Thanks. They said that they will be staying for the month because of summer vacation, so that's something to look forward to me." Said Gumball, since he has just explained why he is there. "Well I'm glad that you be having a family reunion with them, but why don't we meet up together sometime?" Asked Penny, Gumball thought of it as a chance of being with Penny, but he cared about his family as well, but they all are together so it's alright.

"Sure." Said Gumball, then Penny smiled and she said bye and she left and was heading back home. Then Gumball waited for a couple of minutes then a taxi car pulled up and two people exited. Then it drove away and it showed a sky blue cat, who was about 14. It was a girl and she was wearing A red long-sleeved shirt, a pink skirt, and black pants. It was unclear to Gumball at first.

Then the second one was an orange fish, like Darwin. It was a girl, because she was wearing pink shoes And a pink bow tie. Gumball had a hunch, but they had to be his cousins. He walked up to them and "Kathy? Kim?" Said Gumball, not sure if it was them. Then the sky blue cat walked up to him and it was a bit awkward then she said "Gumball?" "Yes." That caused her to hug him and he hugs her back. "Oh my god. It's been so long." Said Kathy, still hugging him.

They ended their hug and he went over to hug Kim and she hugged him back. "Man I missed you guys, both of you." Said Gumball. Then they ended the hug and they headed inside. "I still can't believe that you're here." Said Gumball. Then they entered inside, waiting what in stores for them.

**Here you guys go; here is the introduction of the 2 newest OCs, created by Austin Steely. Once again, special thanks from Austin Steely for the OCs. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	2. A Wrong Move

Gumball went inside with Kathy and Kim. Kathy was a sky blue cat, kind of like Gumball, but she was a bit different in personality with Gumball. Just a little bit. Kathy wore a red long-sleeved shirt, a pink skirt, black pants, so that a pervert doesn't see her panties under her skirt, and a pink bow on her head. A bit of an angel with sucker punches coming your way if you mess with her or even get on her nerves or just even "look" at her in a way that she will lose it.

Kim was a bit different than that. Kim was an orange fish, like Darwin, just with pink shoes and a bow tie. It was a bit strange that they look vaguely like each other, but somehow give you this feeling like they do. She was a bit different but she was special and a charm.

The three got settled in with Gumball as he carried their bags and he took them to the guest room. Gumball has never been in the guest room and was a bit skeptical about it. It was a room that was there and nobody really goes in there. He walked up the stairs and walked towards the room. He opened the door like it was nothing and turned on the switch. He laid their possessions down and browsed a bit around the room. It looked normal and peaceful, but he felt like it was "too" normal. He eventually just went down to his family.

He ran down the stairs a bit, like a little kid knowing they're expecting something good, for Gumball was his cousins. He didn't get to see them a lot and he didn't remember much about them, but knew much about that he should care. After all they were family.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Asked Gumball, ambitiously waiting for a reply.

"Gosh, I don't know, but I feel like we should do some sightseeing." Said Kathy, which confused Gumball a bit.

"Sightseeing?" Asked Gumball.

"Well if Kim and I are going to stay, we should at least know our surroundings, right?" Said Kathy. That made Gumball jealous a bit since she was smart for thinking that. Why he couldn't be that? Simple reason. He wasn't.

"Okay then." Gumball said. "How about we go check out the small food place. It's kind of like a hangout." They thought about saying no, but they were up for anything.

"Sure Gumball." Said Kathy, while Gumball smiled at that remark, knowing they are going to have a good time. "Great. Let's go." Gumball said, while opening the door and the two getting out.

"There's not gonna be any perverts out there, right?" Asked Kathy, while Gumball closed the door. They went on and hoped for a good day to come. While they walked to the small food place, in Gumball's words, Gumball wanted to see if they can get along with each other. Not Kathy and Kim in particular. They go along with each other like good old fashioned sisters. He hoped with everyone else. Gumball knew if someone looked at Kathy wrong, she would beat him up so bad, she would get sued for inappropriate conduct against the viewing of children. That scary, if someone looked at wrong.

They settled down there, had a couple of burgers and fries, everything was going peaceful and well. No beatings or harm was done while they were talking and enjoying their lunch. That was until one person ruined it.

"Hey Gumball!" Yelled the person that Gumball knew can ruin anything, Tobias. Tobias went over and Gumball said a normal hello, trying to be irritated. Tobias then turned his attention to Gumball's cousin, Kim.

"Who's your friend?" Tobias said, already having a desire for Kim and wanted to be a bit closer to her.

"These are my cousins, 'Tobias'. I think maybe you should go." Said Gumball, trying tob get Tobias out before he gets himself hurt.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Tobias, as he sneaked himself a seat next to Kim. "So what's a pretty thing like you doing in this place?" Said Tobias, trying to act slick and suave. Kathy interfered.

"Actually, if you haven't noticed. We are with our cousin and we would like to spend some time with him. So GO AWAY!" Said Kathy, but it seemed like she didn't really made her statement, but Tobias just checked out her legs through all the way to her eyes.

"You have pretty eyes." Tobias said and it was one stupid move in history that has ever occurred. After he said that, Kathy punched him in the face and he collapsed on a nearby table. She went over and punched him again, until she was grabbed by Gumball and Kim and grabbed her and made it out, with Tobias just smirking at what happened.


End file.
